This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. Primary support for the subproject and the subproject's principal investigator may have been provided by other sources, including other NIH sources. The Total Cost listed for the subproject likely represents the estimated amount of Center infrastructure utilized by the subproject, not direct funding provided by the NCRR grant to the subproject or subproject staff. This pilot study was designed to investigate the onset of neurological injury under tensile loading using an animal model. Although much research is being done, science has yet to develop a method for repairing the spinal cord to restore function to the neurological system. Until then, the only available alternative to repair is prevention. To prevent spinal cord injury (SCI), more data are needed to help establish safe exposure limits for the spine. The design and testing of new safety devices and equipment (such as bicycle helmets and car seats) require exposure limits so that safety devices can be properly evaluated to ensure that these limits are not exceeded. Motor vehicle accidents are one of the most common causes of SCI, and tension injuries can occur when an air bag deploys and gets caught under the chin causing the head to be lifted upwards (relative to a belted torso) or when a frontal impact causes the car and car seat to suddenly stop but the head continues moving forward (due to inertia). In these types of events, the cervical spine may stretch beyond the safe limits of the spinal cord thus resulting in a SCI. This study seeks to increase our understanding of SCI and help establish exposure limits to ultimately reduce SCI. To examine the exposure limits of the spinal cord in tension, a controlled laboratory study has been designed to monitor the neurological signals sent from the brain through the spinal cord while tension is applied to the spine (i.e., evoked potentials--EPs). An anesthetized animal model will be used to determine the amount of tension (stretch) that can be applied before the EP signals diminish indicating the onset of SCI.